


Afterglow

by dawniekins18



Series: High Hopes [1]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniekins18/pseuds/dawniekins18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you feel different? I thought I’d feel….do I look older?”</p><p>Miles peaks open one of his closed eyes to look at him. “Not older. But maybe more relaxed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

"Do you feel different? I thought I’d feel….do I look older?”

Miles peaks open one of his closed eyes to look at him. “Not older. But maybe more relaxed.”

“Well, I guess that’s something.” Tristan turns to look at Miles. His eyes are closed again, and his face is smooth. He’s looks pretty relaxed too.

Without opening his eyes, Miles reaches over and puts his arm around him, pulling their bodies together. “Stopping thinking so much. The best part about sex- its incredible ability to make your mind blank.”

“Blank?” 

“Less worried. Preoccupations should not be brought into it. There’s just me and you and the feeling of bliss.” 

Miles voice sounds def blissed. That’s a good thing right? It means sex with Tristan was good.

Because if Miles had bliss inspiring sex with Zoë, and he still wants to be here with him, it must have been at least ok. 

Unless he's trying not to hurt Tristan…

“Dude, just close your eyes and revel in the afterglow. We’re good. Hell, we’re great. Scout’s honor.”

Well, if they’re great … he might as well try it Miles’ way….

“They’re probably wondering where we are.” Tristan mumbles after a minute of silence. 

“And we're up!” Miles’ eyes fly open. He shifts away and hops out of his bed-looking for his clothes. “It takes a lot to tire you out, Tris. Noted.”

“Not a lot. It’s just the middle of the day. And we were invited to a festivity.” Tristan shifts awkwardly.

“Not a bad thing. Challenge accepted.” He sends Tristan a suggestive wink. Or that’s what it’s probably supposed to be. 

Miles, surprisingly, is not a great winker.

“Har har. Help me find my pants.” Tristan mutters, still not quite as confident in his own naked glory as Miles seems to be. 

They fumble around the room for a good five minutes trying to make it look like they weren’t just doing what they were doing.

“How do I look?”

Tristan staightens his shirt and looks to Miles.

“A little more...ruffled than usual.”

“Oh my god, how is it possible you have such bad lighting in here and no large mirrors? ”

“If anyone asks, just say you messed up your own hair out of frustration at my antics.” Miles smirks at him.

“Please. It’d take way more than you to make me mess up my hair. I like you.”

“Like?” Miles’ eyebrows raise with his questiong tone. The dumbass probably thinks he’s only raising one. Like with the winking. 

He’s so cute. It’s so annoying.

“I’m not gonna say any other 'L words' more than you . My heart may be on my sleeve, but I’ve learned to wear a jacket. Or something.”

“You think I won’t say it?”

“You’ll allude to it. That’s cool. I can be mysterious too.”

Miles snorts in response to that.

“You’ll see.”

“Sure, Tris. You be cool, and I’ll love you. How’s that?”

“Jeez, you’re so needy. Fine, Miles. I love you too.” 

“Very mysterious.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you guys just fighting in there?” Frankie’s voice calls from the hallway.

“Maybe. What do you want?” Miles shouts back as Tristan spends a hot five seconds trying to flatten his hair back into his usual gel chic.

“Hunter’s friends are only talking about the strange and boring. And Mom is gushing happy everywhere. I need a distraction.”

“Try the television?” Tristan yells while motioning to Miles that his shirt is buttoned wrong.

“Isn’t that like rude or something?”  
“Not any ruder than disappearing with your boyfriend to fight for an hour.” Miles says as he opens the door. 

“So we all should get back. And you two gotta hang with me. Mom didn’t evite Jonah.”

“Yeah, probably because you're grounded.”

“Yeah, but how are you not?”

“I’m reformed.”

Is having hot gay sex during your little brother’s hospital homecoming party- reformed? Tristan will have to save that question for when they’re alone again.

“I’m not sure what you guys were doing in there is what I’d define as ‘reformed’ behavior.”

Apparently, Frankie is more perceptive than she lets on.

“Our fights are discussion based. Very mellow. Zen like.”

“Fights, sure.” She rolls her eyes at Miles. “Come on, let's go. If they eat all the good snacks, this was a total bust.”

“Could your brother coming home from the hospital be a bust?” Miles ponders with a smirking grin. 

“You know what I mean. Some of us have actually been at this party. Those of us who have been with with our BF’s cannot judge.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tristan ends up satisfied with the spread. 

They still had the pretzels he likes when they wander back in like they never left.

And sure, Hunter’s friends share zero of his interests. 

And Miles’ mom never knows what to say to him.

But that’s all background noise.

Because after tonight he knows for sure. Well mostly for sure. And more like after this afternoon. But semantics.

Miles is actually into him. In like every way that someone can be into someone else.

He’s def had his doubts. It’s hard not too.

Miles likes girls, and let’s face it, being with a girl would probably be easier.

And Winston loves to chatter in his ear about all the ways he never knew that Miles would ever be into someone like him. 

Also, he’s self aware. He knows in his younger years he could be a bit much. 

But after today, all the Matlingsworth shippers could kiss his behind.

Miles told him he loved him AND they had sex.

That’s like #relationshipgoals. It’s basically all the things you can do to prove you're into someone while in high school.

So while it’s impossible to quell all self doubt. 

It’s nice to know that Miles is in this with him. Not just using him or playing him.

Not that he thought that.

Much. 

“Frankie was right.” Miles voice snaps his attention back to the party.

“Yeah, your brother’s friends are boring.”

“No. Well, yeah. But look at my mom. She is really happy.”

Tristan eyes Mrs. Hollingsworth. 

She does look happy. It must be a nice day for her too. All her of kids at home and relatively sane. Must be like #parentinggoals.

“Yeah, she does.”

“You look happy too.”

“Well, Hollingsworth, many things went my way today.”

“Really? Like what?”

“I got my coffee half-off this morning. I got a B on a paper I thought I’d bombed. My outfit was killing it as well. The list goes on.”

“Hmmm. It better.”

Miles leans in, and Tristan enjoys the feeling as their lips touch. 

The first time this happened, he thought he’d never get this close again.

But here they are.

“Ew. You guys are gross. And quit hogging the pretzels, Tristan.” Frankie reaches over him to grab the bowl.

Here is good.


End file.
